


Make a wish, change the reality / 소원을 빌며 현실을 바꿔라

by NJaiGalaxy425



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Yuta, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Oh Sehun, Soft Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJaiGalaxy425/pseuds/NJaiGalaxy425
Summary: Yuta is a successful young alpha CEO which adds to his popularity. He's also a pretty rich bachelor. Taeyong is an omega struggling to get ends met. What will happen when these two people on the opposite ends of the social ladder meet?





	1. Alpha Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha CEOs have a little conference, some trying to implement some rather extreme ideas that aren't met with the most agreement.

The conference room fills with the angry pheromones of the CEOs of various companies, all wanting to make deals with others to gain an upper hand in the competitive business world. 

"I would like to make a proposal," an older male says. All eyes flicker over to the male, Kang Jihwan. The CEO of Kang Corporation clears his throat as he begins to speak. "I believe that in order to prevent such a large loss of profit every month we should begin to cease giving such high positions to omegas." A murmur goes through the room as most of the CEOs nod in agreement, but from one side of the room, Yuta Nakamoto, CEO of Nakamoto Industries suppresses a growl at the alphas considering the proposal. 

"This is a very good idea. We need to cut back on supporting them so often," someone says. The voice belongs to Lee Kwangsoo, CEO of Sundial Enterprise, the biggest rival to Nakamoto Industries. Yuta sends a glare at the male, receiving only a smirk. The male is about to shoot down the idea, but someone speaks before he does. 

"That's complete bullshit," a growl comes from the left of Yuta. All eyes go to Johnny Suh, some of the CEOs flinching at the dangerous red in his eyes. 

"Is that your opinion Mr. Suh?" Lee Kwangsoo asks Johnny, his tone patronizing. "Several of us have much higher statuses compared to your mere company. This proposal will go through." Yuta watches the scene, anticipating Johnny's next move. The male nods his head, staring at the CEO. 

"If that's what you believe _Mr. Lee_ then I'm sure you won't be too disappointed when I say that I am withdrawing my participation in this business alliance. I hope you have a good day," he says, getting up from the table. The male leaves the room, his assistant trailing behind him. Tension fills the room with Johnny's departure, as a few of the other CEOs, including Yuta, stand up. Lee Kwangsoo and Kang Jihwan look at them in horror. 

"What are all of you doing?" Kang Jihwan asks, a panicked tone in his voice. 

"Leaving," one of them, Kim Jongin says nonchalantly. "I don't approve of those methods. Clearly, we find another way or this alliance will not work out, Kang Jihwan." An irritated growl leaves Kang Jihwan, but the male remains unphased. 

"You are a disgrace. You would prefer an omega to take your position versus keeping it?" Jihwan hisses. The CEO scans Jihwan, his gaze landing on the shirt the male is wearing. 

"You like wearing clothing by Fortuna, don't you?" Jongin inquires the man. 

"Of course I do. It's a brand of high luxury and status," Jihwan replies. 

"That it is. The CEO of that company is Oh Sehun, an omega and not to mention my mate," Jihwan gapes at the news, and Jongin continues. "Since you happen to be so opposed to the idea of omegas carrying such high positions then I'm sure I won't be seeing you wearing Fortuna again, will I? I really hope you don't. The quality of such fine fabric isn't meant to be worn by alphas that possess such low opinions of omegas." Jongin gives one last glare to Jihwan and Kwangsoo before promptly leaving the room. While both of the alphas are left in a state of shock Yuta uses the time to make his own exit, and immediately finds Jongin, the CEO talking to Johnny. 

"Jongin-shi?" Yuta says, approaching the alpha. Jongin turns around to see the Japanese male.

"Aren't you Yuta Nakamoto?" he asks. 

"I am." 

"I love your work and the products you put out. I would stay longer to discuss a possible partnership, but Sehun and I have a date and I would deeply regret having to cancel on him," Jongin says, regretfully. 

"It's fine. I can give you my number and we can schedule another time to discuss the details?" Yuta offers. Jongin nods. 

"That would be very much appreciated." The two males exchange their numbers and Jongin glances at the clock, eyes widening when he realizes what time it is. 

"I hate to cut this short," he says. "My mate is definitely going force me to sleep on the couch tonight for being late. I'll talk to you later Yuta," he says, before rushing off to enter the car waiting for him. Yuta watches as the car pulls out of the parking lot, disappearing from view. 

"I was not expecting so many others following my lead," Johnny speaks up from beside Yuta. Yuta nods, glancing up at the much taller male. 

"It sucks how many alphas would have followed him if you hadn't done what you did," Yuta says. Johnny smiles at him. 

"Jongin was telling me that he wanted to form a partnership with me as well. Maybe we could all discuss a three-way partnership?" Johnny suggests. "Your morals seem to match ours and from what I know your company is run similarly to my company." Yuta gives him a warm smile.  

"I would be very much willing to. Thank you," Yuta says. Johnny nods and turns to talk with another CEO. Yuta sighs from exhaustion. He pulls out his phone to call his driver to pick him up.  _What a day._


	2. 3, 2, 1, and rolling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong works at a small café, but he has a small secret from his manager.

"Thanks for coming to Choi's Coffee," the male says to the customer. She gives a small bow before taking her cup and leaving. He sighs, looking at the clock. _5:38pm._ Great.  
  
"Taeyong, quick staring at the damn clock!" he startles at the loud shout, turning around to see his manager, Kun. Kun looks at the omega, sighing.  
  
"Sorry Kun hyung. I'll get to work," Taeyong says, moving to get back to the expresso machine, but Kun grabs his wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you work hard Taeyong. I'll take care of your shift," Kun says. The younger male turns around, eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Wait, what?" he asks, convinced he had heard wrong. Kun rolls his eyes, chuckling at the bewildered expression of the pink-haired male.  
  
"You have a project to do, right? Take this time to finish it and get some proper sleep," the older omega says, and he begins to drag Taeyong out. Taeyong quickly hugs the male, before leaving the café, making his way down the street. Taeyong sighs, in regret, feeling guilty of the lie he had told his boss. He didn't have a project. 

He eventually reached a building, immediately making his way to the back door, pinning in a passcode. The sound of the door unlocking signals that the male can enter, and when he steps inside the door shuts behind him, a faint sound of buzzing when the door relocks. He walks down the hallway and stops in front of a door, knocking three times. The door clicks open and someone peers out from inside. 

"Oh Taeyong, the director was wondering where you were. You're filming with Sicheng today," they say. Taeyong nods as he accepts the clothes the male holds out for him, and makes his way to the changing rooms, stripping off his clothes and slipping on the black leather jeans and crop top. The omega glances at the mirror, smiling. The jeans were rather tight, but it wasn't important since in a matter of minutes the clothes would be strewn across the floor of the room.

" _Its okay, right?" Taeyong thinks, trying to convince himself. "I'm just trying to make money. Just trying to live. Nothing wrong with being a pornstar._ A knock at the door signals him that the director is ready for him. The omega steps out of the room, and heads into the bedroom where a tall alpha male sits on the corner of the bed.  _Sicheng._ The alpha looks up, making eye contact with Taeyong and gives him a small smile. 

"Okay, I want the camera rolling and this scene to be intense," the director calls. Taeyong doesn't really know this particular director, thinking it to be some guy named Heechul. Taeyong looks at Sicheng who motions the omega to walk closer to him, the two males looking at each other, waiting for Heechul to call action. 

_3, 2, 1, and rolling._


	3. One Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta goes to get a cup of caffeine and meets the most gorgeous omega

Yuta growls as he slams the phone down, the action causing a loud sound to reverberate through his office. Taeil, his assistant looks up, glancing at the CEO in concern.   
  
"You okay there Yuta?" the beta asks, walking to where the male was sitting down with his head in between his hands. The alpha looks up, and the beta is surprised to see not anger, but stress in his eyes.   
  
"I don't like half of the assholes that run these companies," Yuta says, whining. Normally, this behavior was looked down on in alphas, but Taeil had seen enough to know that Yuta was a very unique one.   
  
"I know," the older male sympathizes with him. "But you did secure a partnership with Suh Johnny, and Kim Jongin." Taeil was right. A few days after the meeting Jongin had called both of the young males to meet with him at his company building. Within a few hours a partnership had been established between the three, and they had toasted to a long, and prominent alliance. Yuta had even met the man's mate, Oh Sehun.   
  
"You're right," Yuta says, his concern melting away. "I should be focused on strengthening relations between us instead of ones I don't have." Taeil smiles at the alpha.   
  
"But before I do that I'm going to get coffee," Yuta says, standing up.  Taeil gives Yuta a look of alarm, rushing to the door.  
  
"Yuta, I'm your assistant for a reason. Allow me to get you coffee," Taeil says. Yuta shakes his head.  
  
"I need a break from being in this room. I'll be just fine going alone," the alpha says. "I appreciate the thought Taeil." The beta nods, quickly hugging the alpha.  
  
"Sorry," Taeil stutters, realizing what he had done. Yuta smiles, shaking his head.  
  
"We're friends when I'm not cooped inside this damn building, you know? I'm not going to demote you from something as minuscule as a friendly hug," the male says. Taeil smiles at his friend, and steps aside, allowing the Japanese alpha to leave his office and head down to the elevator.  
  
"Yuta?" someone says when Yuta steps into the elevator. The CEO glances at the side only to see his CFO, Jung Jaehyun.  
  
"Oh Jaehyun," Yuta says. "How are you?" The elevator's doors close, the pair steadily going to the ground floor.  
  
"Honestly? Nervous because some of these numbers with our stock and profits seem to be dropping," the male says. Yuta widens his eyes at the male.  
  
"Dropping?" Jaehyun nods sadly, biting his lower lip.  
  
"It's been dropping from about three days ago. The first time I realized it I thought my calculations were off, but they're actually dropping," Jaehyun says, sighing. Yuta purses his lips, feeling conflicted and even more stressed.  
  
"After I return I'll head to the sales room and ask them what's been going on," Yuta decides at last. Jaehyun nods, and the elevator door opens to the second floor.  
  
"This is me. I'll see you?" Yuta nods and Jaehyun gives the alpha a tight-lipped smile back before the doors close. The alpha sighs, staring at the reflective metal walls of the elevator. _I need coffee_. The doors finally open once it arrives at ground level.  
  
Yuta walks out and on the sidewalk, trying to find the café Ten had mentioned to him. At last he finds the sign. _Choi's Coffee_. He opens the door, and the chiming of a bell announces his arrival into the small, but welcoming café. The entire atmosphere of the establishment is peaceful and soothing to the nerves of the alpha CEO. He approaches the counter already knowing that he was going to order a black coffee, something to drown his sorrows and calm his frantic nerves. _Better than getting drunk at the nearest bar," he thinks_.  
  
"Welcome to Choi's Coffee," a raspy voice interupts Yuta from his thoughts. Expecting to see an older male, the alpha is surprised to see a red-haired male about his age. The male's scent hits him later. _Omega_.  
  
"Hi," Yuta says, mentally cursing himself for sounding thrown off. Luckily the omega male in front of him doesn't recognize it and warmly smiles at the CEO.  
  
"Do you know what you would like to order?" the red haired male asks.  
  
"One black coffee please." A frown appears on the omega male. Yuta glances at the male's nametag. Taeyong.  
  
"That'll be $2.12," Taeyong says. Yuta hands him his black credit card, causing the omega's mouth to drop open.  
  
"Never seen a black credit card?" Yuta asks, raising his eyes at Taeyong.  
  
"No actually. Only rich alphas have them honestly," the omega says. Taeyong gives Yuta a glance, his eyes widening as he realizes what he said.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," he starts. Yuta smiles, waving his hand.  
  
"It's fine. No hard feelings," Yuta says, looking at the gorgeous omega in front of him. The scent of Taeyong was so intoxicating to Yuta that the CEO hoped that his order would be finished quickly in order to prevent himself from doing something he would regret.  
  
"Here's your order and card," Taeyong says, holding out the drink and the Yuta's credit card. The Japanese male takes the two items and gives the cashier a small smile before turning around to head out of the store. His previous concerns and stresses were forgotten as the only thing on Yuta's mind was the red-hair who had given him his coffee.

Characters and their looks: 

[Yuta](https://www.google.com/search?q=yuta+nct+hot&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjFrZbE-JTiAhWkdt8KHbETClQQ_AUoAXoECAwQAQ&biw=412&bih=724&dpr=2.63#imgrc=jQyDqj32D1k9CM)

[Taeyong](https://www.google.com/search?q=taeyong+red+hair+nct&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjh76GI95TiAhXOiFMKHb60CKYQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=taeyong+red+hair+nct&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...0.0..49718...0.0..0.0.0.......0.BPIyo2sA8SQ&ei=5ILXXOHtM86RzgK-6aKwCg&bih=724&biw=412&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=ivn#imgrc=z7hsuqw1p0ipfM)

[Kun](https://www.google.com/search?q=kun+nct&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDuJuz95TiAhXIMd8KHY89BD0Q_AUIEygB&biw=412&bih=724&dpr=2.63#imgrc=HpHVkE_RHCqZ-M)

[Taeil](https://www.google.com/search?q=taeil+nct+127&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjwzZrQ95TiAhVCm-AKHcHwDogQ_AUIEygB#imgrc=y6d1MpcpuTeRiM)

[Jaehyun](https://www.google.com/search?q=jaehyun&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjR4OHp95TiAhVRUt8KHf4YCoQQ_AUIEygB&biw=412&bih=724&dpr=2.63#imgrc=zu0iDoZno6PIJM)  
 


	4. A little secret doesn't hurt until it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong gets a call from Kun, his boss and friend who reveals a little piece of knowledge.

The warm rush of water helps loosen the tense muscles in Taeyong's back. The omega groans from the relief the lukewarm water provides. The last scene he had filmed had taken a great deal of the male's energy. Taeyong turns off the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack to wrap around his lower abdomen.  
  
The male glances at himself in the mirror. His once bright red hair had dulled down to a maroonish color, which Taeyong admits looks pretty good. He wasn't the most muscled male, that right was socially and biologically reserved for alphas. Soft, delicate, and petite. Taeyong fit all the physical descriptions of an omega, making it easier for him to be in the porn industry. He slips on an oversized white shirt and black sweatpants. As he exits the bathroom his phone rings.  
  
_Kun_ ," it reads. Taeyong shakes his head, but answers anyways.  
  
"Yes Kun hyung?" He asks in a sickly sweet voice, wanting to annoy his boss and friend. Truthfully, Taeyong looked up to Kun, but the male would never tell the Chinese male that.  
  
"Drop the honorifics Taeyong. We know you don't use them as is. My question to you is why did I see you in a porn video?" Taeyong's heart stops, his blood suddenly running cold, and hands clammy.  
  
"Umm. You must be mistaken," Taeyong stammers, his shaky hands threatening to drop his phone. He takes the phone from his ear to calm down his voice threatening to break, and places it back next to his ear.  
  
"Taeyong, I see you everyday. What is the chance of seeing a familiar red haired male in a porno?" The omega feels his hear race, faster than anything combined.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, confirming Kun's suspicions. He hears an elongated sigh coming from the other end.  
  
"Taeyong, are you struggling to make a living?"  
  
"Yes hyung," the male admits, a pang of guilt in his chest.  
  
"Yongie," the older omega starts. "You could've asked. You could've told me and I would have helped you." The younger whines, the immense feeling of guilt overriding any other emotion.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Taeyong says again, a choked sob caught in his throat. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Are you safe?" Taeyong dumbly nods, but then realizes that Kun can't see him.  
  
"I am. They treat me decently," he says.  
  
"Yongie, I worry about you. Please tell me things from now on instead of hiding them. I'm not mad. Just frightened for you. You never know what kind of alphas there are in the world." There's a dangerous edge to Kun's voice.  
  
"I know Kunnie " Taeyong says. The older ignores the lack of honorific, a slight sigh coming from his friend.  
  
"Like I said Yongie be safe. Remember you always have friends that will help you." The red haired male smiles, a tear falling down his cheek from Kun's support and the reassuring words that Taeyong didn't know until then that were much needed.  
  
"Thanks hyung. I'll see you later then assuming I still have my job?" An exasperated groan comes from the phone.  
  
"Of course you still have your job - you need it. Get some sleep tonight," the omega says. The phone cuts and Taeyong places his phone on the nightstand, crawling into the covers of his bed - security and comfort fulfilling his active mind and wandering thoughts. Soon the gentle arms of sleep takes Taeyong away from his constricting thoughts.


	5. That Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta can't sleep.

Yuta lays down in his bed, the lights of the city down below making way through the tiny cracks in his blinds. The alpha sighs at the annoyance, making total darkness near to impossible. _"This is what happens when you buy a penthouse, Yuta," he scolds himself._  
  
Unable to sleep, the male gets up walking to the door that leads to the balcony. Yuta unlocks the door, and is hit by the view in front of him. Lights in some of the buildings remain on, shadows of busy employees show through their curtains as they get ready to head home for the night. He glances at the names of the growing companies the male can see from the balcony. A wave of nostalgia hits the male, Yuta remembering the blood, sweat, and tears it took to build his small business funded out of money from pitiful sales to buildings in nearly 50 cities and worldwide acknowledgement of his business.  
  
_"What do you mean Yuta? You're not going to take over my business and mate with this omega?" His father's voice was filled with rage and disappointment._  
  
_"Business? This isn't right. You try and exploit omegas in order for them to agree to get mated to an alpha who is going to do nothing but be cruel to them!" Yuta exclaims to his father. The two alphas glare at each other, red tinting their usually brown eyes._  
  
_"It's not right for an omega to have these privileges!" His father shouts back._  
  
_"Its not right for alphas to control anyone, especially omegas. We're supposed to protect them!" Yuta growls, the sound reverbrating throughout the house. His father begins to dryly laugh at him._  
  
_"Then I can't call you my son, can I?"_  
  
_"You're right. You can't. I can't call you a proper alpha either then," Yuta snarkly replies._  
  
_"Leave." His father's voice thunders. The male shrugs and quickly gets what he can out of his room - or what was once his room and leaves the house. He doesn't even glance back at the house and waits for a bus. Sighing, he gets on the bus and once seated he pulls out his phone and calls a number._  
  
_"Hey Sicheng, are you in Korea?"_  
  
From then, the male had lived with Sicheng. The Chinese male had booked a flight from Tokyo to Seoul for Yuta. They lived together for about five years until Yuta was able to make a decent salary and move out. He was still very close with the male. However, he had no idea what job his friend actually had. Anytime Yuta tried to ask Sicheng the other would switch the topic.  
  
He was still very grateful how he was able to found his company and how successful it was. A few years ago his dad's business was shut down due to violation of human rights laws. Now his father was facing a few years in jail, while his mother was living with her parents. Did he feel guilty about his parents' situation? The answer was no.  
  
His mind suddenly thinks of the omega he had seen at the café. _Taeyong_. The male had been one of the most gorgeous people Yuta's seen, and Yuta has seen a lot of gorgeous people in his life (Hell, his CFO is Jung Jaehyun and his assistant is Moon Taeil), but he would be lying if he denied that Taeyong's beauty was a completely different catergory. The Japanese male smiles to himself, thinking of the next day when he could give the café where the red haired male worked another visit. The male didn't want to think about the male like another alpha would have - a delicate omega to protect and fuck - but as a human being to get to know, appreciate who they are, and fall for their personality instead.  
  
Yuta walks back to his bedroom and climbs into bed. Oddly enough that night instead of being restless and slow to fall asleep as usual (Thanks insomnia) the alpha quickly falls into a calm slumber, welcoming sleep to take him into the next day when the CEO would hopefully be able to see and talk to Taeyong.


	6. The Alpha with the Black Credit Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special someone gives the café where Taeyong works a visit, and possibly a little more than that?

Taeyong sighs as he rips open another bag of coffee beans, pouring the coffee into the machine. He flips the switch, the grinder crushing the beans into fine powder. Kun walks into the room, taking off his cap and shaking out his hair.  
  
"How many more bags do we have left?" the chinese male asks. Taeyong sighs, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Five bags of arabica beans and four bags of robusta beans," Taeyong answers. "I would kill for a cup of expresso right now." Kun glares at the omega male who shrugs in reply.  
  
"I'm a caffeine addict. I work at a coffee shop, hyung. What else do you expect?" Taeyong retorts, grabbing a cup and starts the machine, the hot water seeping through the coffee powder. He takes a sip from the cup, sighing as the hot, bitter liquid made contact with his taste buds. Kun rolls his eyes.  
  
"How are your classes?" Kun inquires. Taeyong doesn't respond, opting to take another sip of the expresso.  
  
"It's going well. I just kinda wish that midterms didn't have to be so soon," Taeyong mutters, downing the rest of the strong liquid. Kun sympathetically nods.  
  
"Well, you're a nursing major, Taeyong. At one point the degree should be helping you," Kun says. The younger male nods. He was having a difficult time paying for college education ever since his parents had disowned him. Now he was living off of the money he earned at the café and the money from porn.  
  
"Hopefully," Taeyong mutters, turning to grind more coffee beans. The door opens, the bell ringing to signal that a new customer has arrived.  
  
"Taeyong, can you get the register?" Kun begins, but before the male could finish the omega male was already at the register.  
  
"How can I help you?" Taeyong asks, looking to notice that it was the male with the black card.  
  
"An iced black coffee," he swiftly replies. The male nods and takes the same black card offered to him and swipes it.  
  
"Name?" the red haired male asks, knowing that he didn't the male's name. It seems that the alpha knew this too.  
  
"I thought you didn't need names here," the alpha replies, spotting another worker making his coffee order. Taeyong shrugs.  
  
"I'm just curious about the male who has a black credit card," he answers, getting the coffee from the worker. The alpha stares at the male before snorting.  
  
"Well that is me, isn't it? Do you have something for alphas with black cards, _Taeyong_?" The way the alpha pronounces his name has the male nearly keening. The male decides to look at the male dead in the eyes, biting his lower lip slightly.  
  
"So what if I do?" he dares saying. A smirk appears on the male's lips.  
  
"Then I would say you're in luck," the male says, winking as he takes his cup and leaves the cafè. Taeyong watches the alpha leave, dismayed that he didn't get the male's name. As he goes to the back, he notices a slip of paper on the counter. Picking it up, he reads the words on it.  
  
 **Name's Yuta, baby boy. Call me?**  
 **************  
  
Taeyong's heart nearly leaps out of his chest. He's so happy that the alpha has some mutual interest and wants to talk to him, maybe do a little more than talking. The omega discreetly adds the alpha's number to his cell phone and throws the pieces away after tearing it to shreds. For the rest of the day, the omega is giddy at the thought of texting the hot, and flirtatious alpha with the black credit card.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
